You're Fucking Mine: The Meeting
by unicornsince88
Summary: Based on my Bonkai Pic Edit, AU: Kai never was imprisoned by Bonnie in 1903, was able to stay and become 'friends' with her and find stability among his family and coven. Smut/possible one shot series/sequels.


This is for jordanjanellejoy ;) she seen my pic edit of our fave couple, Bonkai and *hinted* that I should completely do a one shot || _**smut** (naughty girl) _ based on it which I thought was quite brilliant and it didn't take long for me to have this pop in my noodle. Hopefully you will all enjoy it!

 **Y** ou'r **e** **F** uckin **g** **M** in **e** || _The Meeting_

 ** _Part One_**

* * *

Bonnie's dark polished finger nails thrummed on the enormous oak table, her olive and coffee threaded irises glancing glibly at the antique grandfather clock in the corner of the stone covered walls surrounding her.

 _Did these meetings get longer?_

"Somewhere to be, Bon?" All heads snapped to her, including Jo's; her brilliant indigo blue orbs chiding Bonnie for her lack of attention. Josette seemed to be quite the over achiever when it came to this coven shit even though she was no longer holding the 'magic' part. Bonnie supposed it was for the twins.

Bonnie gritted her teeth, trying to fight the urge of zapping his ass. "Yes, I do but please oh fearless leader, continue." Her nude glossed lips curved with the sarcastic comment, leisurely tilting her heart-shaped face in his direction, the front of the table, which now he was standing.

 _Jackass._

A wicked grin curled on his vivid pink lips revealing those perfectly shaped teeth. Bonnie was always perplexed by how he could have such perfect canines.

"I love it when you tease me, Bonster."

 _JACKASS!_

Before she could even reply he finished with the rest of the meeting, strolling around the table.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted,"

 _Fucking stupid smirk._

Kai rubbed at his stubble, narrowing his eyes, "Josette's twins are only two years old, my niece and nephew, and it's up to us to help her, as her coven leader and brother." A different smile appeared, widening deeply and dimpling his cheeks, one that Bonnie seen quite often recently. "We need to find a different way for them to merge, I-we won't lose either one of them, and the way that it has been done is archaic." He was at the other end of the table, his arms crossed in front of him at the wrists, his warm and genuine smile gone, and Jo held his concerned stare.

One of the women towards the end spoke up, but her tone was too hushed for Bonnie to hear.

Bonnie had flown out to Portland now for nearly two years, after having agreed to work with Kai and his coven which took some convincing but she felt she could trust him after what he had done.

She fluttered her long lashes, laying her fingertips on his thigh as he rested on the edge of the table, her overtly long cherry red nails almost scratching at the fabric of his jeans.

Bonnie leaned in towards Liv who was sitting next to her, the curly haired blonde was rolling her eyes at the woman, who was practically drooling at her brother. "Hey, what's her name again?"

Liv snorted leaning back to glance at Bonnie, while she was twirling a pencil between her fingers. "That bitch? Katavia Delevichia. She so wants the dick." Liv broke her gaze to the middle of the table in a moment of thought then pursed her lips shifting it back to Bonnie, "I think he did give it to her. Women basically beg him, it's _fucking_ disgusting." Liv shook her head, sticking her tongue out, apparently at the thought of her brother being a modern day Lothario.

Bonnie tried to lean forward to see better, the table was really quite long, _too long_ honestly there was only twelve members and three represented the Gemini Coven.

 _Not fucking right, there should be more. Oh yeah, it's only me and Lucy!_

"I can't hear what he said. Did you hear? What is he doing? Did he just bend closer to her?" Liv squinted, cinching her brows at Bonnie then let out a small giggle at Bonnie's obvious irritation.

Bonnie put her hand on the big haired girl's vibrating chest as she pushed her backward, "Bonnie! _Seriously_? You that worried?" Liv bent over the chair to put her things away in her leather messenger bag but Bonnie could only see the raven haired woman retreat her elongated arm from his form, sliding it into an expensive purse, and taking out a compact mirror to reapply her matching cherry red lipstick. She could see Katavia's reflection, nearly black irises, faux thick lashes and wide black liquid liner.

 _Not his type._

Kai was grinning wildly, shaking his head. He rose from the corner of the oak table, blinking as if to wash away thoughts and cleared his throat.

 _Katavia is not your type!_

"Okay, that's good for today, no meeting for tomorrow, thank you all for coming and look forward to the next time." His silver and stormy blue orbs landed on Bonnie as she grabbed her phone and notebook; pausing as her fingertips traced over top her thigh. People were moving around them but neither broke their connection, Bonnie hadn't even noticed, she had begun sinking her dark polished nails; _endless night_ , into her thigh.

"Hey!" Jo clasped Bonnie's shoulder, shaking her slightly. Bonnie pulled herself from her deep concentration, looking up at his twin. "I thought you had somewhere to be and yet, here you are still sitting here." Her piercing eyes softened, a warm smile spread over her face as she gazed down on the Bennett witch.

"I was honestly just getting kinda bored. He already tells me everything when we eat dinner and hang out." Bonnie slid the chair back, shrugging with a small snicker as her wide orbs flashed over to Kai who was propped over his desk in the corner of the vast room. "I'm more of a hands on type of girl anyway, he knows that." Kai's head turned slightly, only side eyeing them for a moment and then back to whatever he was doing.

They began walking towards the door, "Well, these meetings can be kind of boring but they are important for all the covens involved and not everyone gets one on one time, like you." Jo chuckled, winking at Bonnie as she seen his shoulders roll backward and tense at her words.

She gave Bonnie's arm a light squeeze, lingering for a moment. "Since no meeting, did you want me to change your flight with mine? For tomorrow morning?" Jo's hand shifted, tumbling and descending into her pocket. She slapped Kai's back, as he looked upward from his papers at her.

"That wasn't for me so why are you slapping me?" Kai swiveled on his heel, propping himself on the desk's edge, his hands on either side. Bonnie crossed her arms, her sheer lilac tank top flowing gently over her chest, revealing just enough. She could see Kai's eyes slowly glide over the area then to her lips; Bonnie teasingly lathered them, biting the bottom, gently easing it out between her teeth.

 _I'm your type._

 _Like 82% sure._

 _NO. I am._

 _This is beyond stupid, Bonnie._

Jo narrowed her eyes, a smirk playing across her mouth. "I was telling you because of the twins, in case you wanted to spend some more time with them and I was asking her in case she wanted to leave earlier but…"

Kai's lips were parted, his grip on the desk was threatening the antique to dust. His eyebrow arched above a swirling gray and ocean blue iris intently staring at Bonnie, her teeth nearly drawing blood from her fleshy pucker; both seemed to have forgotten Josette was in the room.

"Well I _OFFICIALLY_ feel uncomfortable." Both snapped their faces towards a backtracking Jo, who was fighting a grin from overtaking her wide mouth. She fumbled for the doorknob, an anxious snort releasing from her as she finally opened the door. "I'll lock this for you guys." Both of them narrowed their eyebrows, she figured they were ready to protest at her behavior but she only winked at them and closed the door behind her, smiling to herself, a heavy breath leaving her frame.

 _About DAMN TIME._

"Is he pissed cus she wasn't paying attention or something?" Liv darted her eyes to the back of her head, huffing loudly. "He takes this so seriously. Ass." Liv was standing right outside, her messenger bag thrown across her shoulder. "He wanted me to bring, Otis and Lucy to see him, he was gonna take them for the night, you said it was okay and that Bonnie would help him." Liv furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her sister questioningly and tucking the small twins closer to her sides.

Jo tilted her head to the side, widening her eyes at her sister, " _LIV…_ they are…finally gonna say something, _or do_ …something."Jo began to motion with her hands, trying to shove her sister forward. She reached down and snatched up Otis as Liv felt the tug of Lucy and pulled her up.

"Finally?" Jo nodded as Liv gave her thumbs up, mouthing, ' _Thank FUCK_!'

* * *

"I think she locked it from the outside." Kai rattled the handle of the door, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth at his sister's antics, even without magic she managed to make things difficult, no wonder they were twins. Bonnie stood right next to him, nearly growling at his lack of success in opening the door, they had grown used to being in close proximity to each other; nearly always touching with having performing numerous spells together.

 _Definitely gonna kill her. Death. Torturous, awful DEATH._

"You are a Gemini Coven leader and you cannot open a damn door?!" Bonnie pushed into him, her petite frame bumping him into the corner of the room next to the door. Her hand wrapped around the handle, his curious eyes watching her and playful nature provoking tantalizing thoughts, making him laugh as she yanked at it.

"I can tell it's been awhile, you are doing it all wrong." He laid a palm on the wall next to the door and Bonnie as she paused in her attempt, his legs crossed at the ankles as his boots made a soft thud on the polished stone floor. Bonnie's chest heaved with exasperation, she really didn't want to blow the door off the hinges, apparently someone spelled the door, it's remanence was all over it like fingerprints. Kai's proximity wasn't helping either, not that she would ever tell him that.

"Well it hasn't been that long for you, I'm sure. Apparently both your _sissy's_ think they are funny." Bonnie whirled around laying her body flush against the door, Kai hovered his arm over top of her form, resting it on the door, tucking his lip between his teeth. His darkening orbs scanning lazily up and then down her frame. He stopped at her half lidded hazel gaze that was intensely locked on his.

"Breath, Bonnie."

It was fairly new to her, she hadn't really noticed until their last magic crusade when she nearly lost her shit and by shit: orgasm. It was a witch that was more than a little high on a tainted form of expression and needed to be contained. _Long story short?_ The twisted fucker thought it would be _funny_ to go to an elementary school, kill children with a dark object, specifically one that is attached to souls of dead children; children who have killed. It's a mixture of sin and absolution.

Kai only wanted Bonnie with him, no one else. They were able to get the children out leaving her and him to face the evil bastard but the way that they did it, Bonnie will never forget…the way their magic mingled; the tendrils of Bennett and Parker fusing, twisting and spiraling around them. It wasn't just the enchantment though that fueled her interesting and perplexing reaction, it was the knowledge of two years ago that she had recently acquired. She had hounded him to 'show' her and she had found out that he was more than capable of doing so. So he finally did and that day when they saved the children, he looked the same, their hands entwined, his dark locks soaked with sweat, as his smooth lips chanted the spell, and beads of sweat spilling down his forehead.

Their magic felt like it was a constant pull each other, a universal thread that flowed together now. Of course there were times when she wanted to chuck her shoe at him but even in those times…well, it scared the fuck out of her.

"We could just jump out the window."

 _Did I really just say that?!_

Kai quickly blinked, a wide curve gracing his handsome face as he grabbed at his leather jacket slouched over the back of the cushioned chair behind his desk. Bonnie fumbled with her delicate fingers, carefully inspecting his quick and quiet movements. She wasn't usually this anxious around him and he knew it. She finally had become more relaxed and even comfortable, becoming quite close to each other; despite their catty banter during the meeting.

He slid the black jacket over his broadened shoulders, smirking at her. Her eyes caught site of his white tee shirt rising, the one that she bought him because his Sex Pistols one had gotten covered in blood.

 _Another fun adventure._

 _He looked really hot in white tee shirts._

The chiseled cut of his hip bones dipped low into his jeans, a path of hair running deep down and his black boxer briefs peeking out of the top.

 _And black..._

Bonnie licked at her lips, biting the corner of her flesh. Her thighs emitted a low and ample rush of heat, reaching her lower belly. She began to unknowingly brush them together, clasping them at the ankles to stop her vivid thoughts.

 _Thank god he isn't paying attention and WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!_

"Bon, I can open the door. I was just fuckin' with ya, you should know better by know. I'm pretty damn hurt." Bonnie groaned, narrowing her eyes at Kai, her pupils dilating as he popped his tongue out between his pink lips, casually biting at it and winking at her. His hand swiping his phone from the desk, and shoving it into his back pocket.

 _Well that didn't help at all._

Bonnie's jade and chocolate swirling irises brightened with his movement, flitting back and forth as he approached her. She ran her palms dizzyingly slow against the skintight charcoal jeans that hugged her figure; her fingers lightly traipsing over the supple skin of the faded rips scattered across her thighs which felt on fire, she wanted them off.

 _Don't say anything, don't say anything, DO NOT SAY A DAMN WORD!_

"Here." His warm, nearly hot palm found her side, just under her breast, his thumb cradling just inches below making her eyes drop to the spot. Their skin was grazing each other's as he was nudging her to move away from the handle of the door. She obliged, locking their contrasting orbs as she skid her curvy body across the flat surface, hearing a very audible 'click'.

 _Graceful, Bonnie. Real damn graceful._

Neither was exiting to leave though; their gazes teeming with craving and verses ready to drip from the tips of their tongues in their unspoken desire toward each other.

 _Word vomit, here it comes._

"I really don't like Katavia, by the way." Kai lifted his thick brow at her but Bonnie dropped her eyes, her lush lashes covering her irises; the jade in them swallowing most of the chocolate shards within. Kai couldn't get over how they intoxicated his mind…and body.

 _I just want to taste every fucking inch of this goddess._

 _Fuck me, does she even understand?_

He was still mere inches from her aroma erupting body, lilacs and juniper filling his senses. Little did she know he relished in it, always trying to manage to find any part of his clothing with her scent. Taking deep breathes to inhale it, inhale her; even sleeping with it at night.

"Me neither." In a near whisper, his breath fanning over her exposed breasts as they peeked out over her top, "You look good in every color but I think that has to be my favorite." Kai's palm squeezed at the fabric where he had cupped her to move, she hadn't made it that far and he still held his palm in place with his arm slightly extended but he stepped closer as he admitted his mutual dislike of Katavia.

Bonnie still hadn't looked up, she was breathing heavier, as Kai's hand started slithering down her waist gently, creating a burning and teasing friction. Bonnie bit at her lip, her darkened hazel orbs following his actions. He didn't stop, making her navel taught with anticipation.

Kai shifted his hand so it was only his fingertips, making Bonnie suddenly utter a stifled moan, they were lightly sliding under her sheer tank top; gently but deliberate strokes on her smooth skin above her hem line of her jeans. His thumb dipping in and out and his ring hitting just at the threshold.

"Kai…Ka-"Bonnie clamped her eyes shut as she finally pulled her dizzying head upwards. She was rocking her hips back and forth as his leg had managed to find its way between hers and could feel his hardening length against her searing center. Bonnie felt his rings as he squeezed her side and then take both breasts in his one hand tauntingly gripping them slowly and almost rough as his lips hovered over hers. Bonnie pulled at his hips, clutching his belt and sliding her fingers between the fabric and his searing skin as she grinded her hips on his leg.

"Ahh, please…Kai…"

Her back was against the door as Kai draped his arm over her head, his hand lingering by the side of her face as one of his ringed fingers brushed her now mid-back length wavy hair from her panting lips.

"Yes, Bon?" His hot breath spread over her jaw as he leaned into the crook of her neck, taking one finger, running it under her tank top strap to yank it downwards and then he pushed his torso up into hers; releasing a low grumble as Bonnie gasped. Her stiff bud was exposed to the cool air of the meeting room but warmed right up as his large palm grasped her squeezing tightly and pushed the flesh of his lips to her jawline. Kai began to move further down, lapping at her and nibbling her soft and caramel skin as she fought her body's reaction to him. Her hands reached for his dark strands and she began tugging at them; grinding harder against him as he sucked at her breast, licking her nipple and biting as she screamed his name and nearly was coming in her panties.

Kai lifted head to run his tongue from her collar bone to her ear, sucking her lobe and whispering, "You taste just like I imagine every night but better." Her entire body was trembling beneath him.

His hands gripping and then kneading her ass, propping her up higher against the door as he released a feral growl, devouring every inch of her neck he started moving them towards the large oak table. Bonnie felt a surge through her veins, much different than normal, almost an electrical pulse that sent eruptions through her pores.

 _I need to release it._

 _Just…release…oh god…_

Without hesitation he pushed her flat against the table as a pair of scissors flew through the air and stabbed into the wall, just missing his face then swiftly lifting and sliding her winded body as the council table cracked loudly right down the middle.

"What the hell was that?" Kai was stood between Bonnie's quivering thigh's as she propped herself up on her elbows. He started to remove his leather motorcycle jacket which made her think about his bike and her many rides with him. He even bought her a helmet.

 _Sex on the bike…_

 _Well…maybe he won't even want to again._

"Rough sex?" He lifted an eyebrow with that ridiculous smirk that usually got him out of trouble. Bonnie slanted her head, resting it on her shoulder then she realized what he was talking about.

" _Oh_ …" Bonnie pursed her lips slightly as she dropped her gaze, Kai hovered over her, both his palms on either side as her legs dangled off the table, his intent stare skimming over her as he licked his lips. "Oh! Wait… This has happened to you before?" His eyes snapped up to her, furrowing his brows as he searched her more chocolate irises at the moment.

 _She will never understand._

Bonnie's button popped on her jeans, her zipper skidded down impossibly slow, neither moved only kept their eyes locked on one another.

"Party trick, stud?" Bonnie smirkedand kicked off her black ankle boots as Kai arched his brow, twisting his mouth in a wicked grin.

 _I have more than one but maybe next time._

 _If you give me a next time…please give me a next time._

Kai pulled himself upward, Bonnie reached for his belt buckle, tugging and throwing it to the floor. Her hands ran along the hem of his jeans, unbuttoning them hastily and then ripping them down. "Someone feels extremely naughty." Kai clasped deep under her ass cheeks, his fingers brushing her lower lips and pressing their hips together. He swallowed hard, resting his forehead on hers, she knew he was thinking back to a different time at his own words; a different person.

Even though she had forgiven him, he hadn't forgiven himself.

She ran her dark polished nails up under his white tee over his abdominal muscles, still keeping their darkened irises connected as he lifted his forehead from hers. "I have party tricks too." Bonnie darted her tongue out, swiping his bottom lip as he smirked.

Bonnie took one finger nail, running it along his chest to his navel. It fell apart from each side, a light like a spark at the tip of her nail. She held her pert bottom lip between her teeth. Tasting the 'Temptation Orange' lip gloss she wore often. She scraped her nails against Kai's shoulders, making the fabric fall to the stone flooring.

"Fuck me, take this off!" In one swift movement both of Kai's hands shoved into Bonnie's pants on either sides of her thighs as she giggled, tossing her head backward as he struggled with the fabric. "Fucking SKINNY JEANS!" He threw her over his shoulder, biting her ass cheek as she let out a muffled whimper. After successfully jerking them off but being mischievously distracted as she dragged her nails up and down his back he positioned her back down on the long table.

Only in her black lace bra and thong panties, she slid her hand into his black boxer briefs, raising her legs to wrap around his waist. Her fingers wrapped around his length, it had been awhile for her since she hadn't been with anyone for nearly a year. Kai's hand clutched her neck, his fingers threading into her hair, gently pulling taut at the strands. Their mouths hovered over each other, as their breaths spanned their wetted lips. Bonnie stroked his dick, feeling the warm liquid at the tip, she had an urge to do something that she had never done.

"Bon…Bonn-" Kai groaned pulling her body closer as she retreated her hand from his hardened erection; his juices coated all over her fingers. His hand arched over her hip, massaging her inner thigh, sidling towards her center.

"Kai?" His lids were heavy but alert to her as she raised her hand to her parted lips, popping her tongue out and lapping at his cum that coated her fingers.

He pushed her body to the table, she could hear and feel her thong rip at the seams. Kai's mouth curved mischievously as he knelt in front of her, wrapping one of her thighs around his shoulder, laying wet, hot and heavy kisses along her sinuous skin. Bonnie's grip on the table's edge made it split once again but it only made her quiver as Kai's fingers dove into her lower lips; rapidly. He bit hard just under her ass cheek and near her center as she screamed his name and arched her back into the tremor. Bonnie released the table, gasping heavily and yanked his head to her pussy as he pumped in and out with his fingers, his rings rubbing against her walls.

"Fuck, Kai! Please…plea-"Bonnie lifted her hips as Kai attacked her clit with his tongue, swirling around the sensitive spot and then sucking. His wide hand held over top, pushing her hips downward, he started to run his tongue slowly up the path of her lips, repeatedly.

Each chair by the table began to pop and crack as the windows began vibrating.

 _Thank god these walls are stone and spelled to be sound proof._

 _Oh my god! WHO THE FUCK CARES!_

Bonnie needed him inside her, she couldn't handle it anymore. "I…nee-need…you. Right now." Kai's gaze rolled up, his steely gray eyes landing on a determined Bonnie as she breathily pleaded for him to enter her. Her nails were clawing at his shoulder.

At the same time, the entire book shelf collapse behind them.

His last lick made her entire body shake and it filled his mouth with her sweet nectars as she moaned, "Oh…fuck…Kai-Oh God! Malachai!"

Before she could recover, his broad and muscular body was on top of her and in one impulsive move he entered her. A stifled moan ripped from her lungs as she bit down on his bare shoulder and then tossed her head back when he pulled out and dove back in. Kai raised his fingers to her gaping and breathless mouth, taking his thumb and rubbing her sweet juices on her own flesh as she ran her tongue over his fingertips; he flicked his tongue, tasting her nectars once again with her. Her thighs tightened around him, pressing their bodies impossibly closer together as she moved her hands to his ass, sinking her nails into the flesh. The polish contrasting against his light skin.

"Bon-Bonnie" His voice was low and husky, his arm wrapped snuggly around her lower waist as she bucked her hips against his pulsating member. Kai churned his hips against her hips as she clutched onto him, lifting her in the air and embracing her frame to his.

Kai's muscles were becoming rigid, his hand still wrapped around her waist and the other on the nape of her neck, clenched tightly. He laid her down onto the table, her back against the cool table top, his heated form over her. His thrusts were erratic and less slow and deliberate creating a hot and heated rasping that intensified Bonnie's aching between her thighs. She enveloped tauter as he groaned into her hair, nipping at her earlobe and repeating her name over and over.

Bonnie watched as every chair flew against the wall, three of the pictures dropped from the walls, and then a deep moan erupted from her as his plunges and pumps deepened. "I'm…I'm go- I'm gonna c-…" She couldn't help but smile as she felt her center clench around his length, making him release a wicked groan. Bonnie clasped his jaw between her petite hand, her nails lightly sinking into his stubble as she pressed her lips to his, swallowing his moan and hers.

Kai sucked at her fleshy lips, kneading her plumpness as she bit at his bottom lip and darted her tongue into his mouth to lick at his, neither could hold back anymore.

Kai opened his eyes as Bonnie did, releasing every ounce into each other, as they kept their lips firmly formed to one another's. Both trembling like a surge of electricity had erupted through their bodies and shot through their pores, veins were intensified and pulsating. Their magic was wrapped around them like a soft cocoon; twisting and revolving in rhythmic tendrils but occasionally spiking.

They were held in an intense gaze, her jade and olive with swirling chocolate and coffee twirling orbs boring into his oceanic silvery irises.

He was the first to notice the room though.

"Shit." Bonnie still kept her intent and curious contemplation on him, as he started looking around the room.

"Oh, shit." Kai snickered at her reaction, everything around them was burnt to a crisp. There was a small radius around them, approximately four feet that was untouched but otherwise everything else was charred.

Bonnie still laid flat on the table and Kai over top of her as they looked into each other's enquiring eyes. "You didn't answer me, you know." Bonnie pursed her plump pout and arched a perfectly shaped brow as Kai softly ran his finger through her hair, scanning her features.

"It's never happen to me, no. Oddly enough though…" His voice trailed, Bonnie realized he seemed to be uncomfortable not wanting to tell her about the experience. Her arms sluggishly sank from his neck to his waist, tracing over his hip bones with her polished nails as she sucked at her bottom lip. His gaze snapped from the middle of the broken table to her immediately.

Bonnie started to reach for her shirt, luckily it was within the un-singed radius surrounding them but his near low grunt and head dropping to her chest made her pause.

" _Stop_! It's only weird cus it was…well…I seen it happen with my grandparents." Bonnie could barely hear his mumbled words as his deep voice vibrated through her chest; her hands finding the sides of his face and lifting him up, cupping his squared jaw. Kai scrunched his nose, closing one eye with obvious embarrassment. Bonnie let out a loud laugh, bringing her nose to his, he couldn't fight the smile at the corners of mouth, they tugged into a wide grin; revealing those perfectly straight teeth.

Kai's large and brawny arms encased her slim but curvaceous body, drawing her nearer as he heaved her upwards into a sitting position. Kai's fingers slid up her neck, "I need to taste those lips again."

"Which ones?" Bonnie bit at his chin, her jade and coffee churning irises swarming with lust and something else but Kai would settle for just yearning…right now.

 _Please let it be that._

"Both." Her legs clasped him tight, seizing him into her open mouth; releasing her exhale into his lungs.

They hadn't noticed the doorknob rattling open, "Kai, I just wanted to ask if you-"

Both Kai and Bonnie cranked their necks to the gawking raven haired and red pouted woman in the door way; her hand on her cocked hip and a livid look of massive disgust plastered across her aesthetic face.

"What _the fuck_ , Kai?" Katavia's dark orbs bolted between the two nude figures as her hands flailed about her; pointing at the council room and then them, her eyes widening.

 _Well that makes her seem less attractive._

Before she could utter another word the door slammed shut with a loud and vicious bang. Along with a contrasting low 'click'.

Kai gradually turned his gape back to Bonnie, an infectious smirk playing on his swollen lips. " _Bon_? That sure wasn't me." He couldn't help but want more from her and think that she wanted more from him.

Her hands entangled around his neck sinking into the short strands of hair at the nape; her bewitching orbs meeting his as she ran the arch of her dainty foot against the back of his thigh, making him nearly purr against her lips.

"I just wanted her to understand." Bonnie's wetted lips ghosted across Kai's as their glances flitted between their shared stares and licking, nipping and sucking pouts.

"Understand that we are a _little_ busy?" Kai grinned against her moving flesh as she tugged on his bottom lip, his hands gripping onto her thighs; crawling to her center and earning a weak whimper from her.

Bonnie swerved her tongue from his collar bone to his earlobe, her nails clutching his shoulders with her wrists crossed as his palm rubbed against her clit. His finger glided into her folds and then a second one. Her teeth latched onto his lobe gently tugging downward as he released a deep rumble, making her dig her nails into his shoulder blades. Bonnie brought her equally swollen lips to his ear, allowing them to brush his skin as she whispered, "No…that you're…fucking… _MINE_."

* * *

 ** _Lemme know what you guys think;) I will continue this into a series of one shots just like this, continuing the story obviously but if you guys aren't really interested I do have a lot of other fics that I have going on LOL but this will have break them up and was really fun to write, I wrote it in a couple hours actually and really enjoyed it with a few interruptions from my brother, cousin and DAD. I'm like GUYS! LEAVE ME ALONE...writing! Love you all and appreciate every little bit of support xx_**


End file.
